Memory and Memories
by Mocha MintCocoa
Summary: For years they have saw the same dream, over and over again, about the same person, the forgotten one. To Hibari, it was a mystery... But to Renna, it wasn't a mystery... It's just a lost memory. /Mainly 6918/
1. Part Zero: Last Farewell

_It is my fault. All of it._

_Because of my mistake, Kyouya had to suffer a lot._

_Kyouya, and our baby. Our child. The symbol of our love._

_Will he forgive me after what I have done to him before?_

_I'm not so sure either—but I have to do it..._

_Before I left._

_I have to._

* * *

Memory and Memories

Part Zero [Prologue]

- L a s t F a r e w e l l -

* * *

The shadow stilled at Hibari's hospital ward's window, closing it silently to prevent the man awake. He darted closer, still silently, towards the wooden crib placed beside the steel bed where the Japanese slept, and he bent down to see the baby inside.

_It's a girl_, he mused, with a gentle smile of satisfaction, a gloved hand reached, dared to touch the innocent, pink cheek of the newborn.

"I see you're here, Mukuro."

He jolted in surprise as he heard his name being said, his knee hitting the end of the steel bed painfully, earning a loud crack and a soft whining of the disturbed baby, thankfully the little newborn was an easy-sleeper. He sighed in relief as the whining stopped and turned towards the voice that called him just now.

"Kyouya." He smiled gently at the figure, walking closer and sat on the bed.

Said man frowned slightly as thin, gloved fingers traced the line of his strong jaw, caressing his cheek so lightly and then pulled him for a hearty kiss. Oh, lordy, lordy, how Hibari had missed those lips... The tongue that always made him melts every time...

"We have to name our baby." Hibari muttered after breaking the kiss with a soft pop, inhaling the other man's scent. "It's a girl, Mukuro. What should we name her?"

Mukuro smiled gently at the man, pulling the dark-haired man onto his lap and cradled him. "Hmm," he murmured. "Ren's a nice choice, though, but she's a girl." He chuckled quitely, obviouly not wanting to awaken the baby up again. "How about... 'Renna'?"

"'Renna'?" Hibari murmured the name silently on his lips, smiling a little afterward. "Nice."

"Of course it is." Mukuro pecked her lover on his peak, gently caressing Hibari's back. "Hibari Renna. Suits her much."

Hibari's eyes narrowed slightly with the older's statement. "It has to be Rokudo Renna, Mukuro." He corrected. "You're her father—"

"No." Mukuro shook his head. "Ah, I have to go now, Kyouya." He kissed Hibari on forehead, aiming lower and licked his slightly quivering lips. "See you soon, Kyouya, love." He brushed the hair on his lover's closing eyes, his own mismatched-coloured eyes shone sadly.

"You..." Hibari struggled to keep conscious, but his mind was failing. "Mukuro—"

"I'm so sorry, Kyouya." Mukuro laid the limp body back to lying position and kissed him the last time on lips.

"_Arrivederci..."_

Hibari's hazy gray eyes closed completely as the hospital ward's window slide close.

-

-

The next day when the nurse came to his room, she was surprised to see Hibari has awaken from his slumber, sitting in front of the window and holding his baby girl, enjoying the morning sunlight that went through the glass.

"Good morning, Hibari-san!" the nurse greeted, smiling. "What do you want for your breakfast today? An English tea set or Japanese style?"

Hibari turned at her. "A Japanese style, please."

"Right. I'll bring it in later. Oh, and do you want me to walk your daughter, sir?"

Hibari nodded, handing her the whining baby. Soon the baby was crying, but the nurse took the control over and successfully made her silent again. Hibari watched her until the door was closed, and he turned again towards the window, touching the sill so lightly. "Renna, her name," he murmured, much to himself. "Rokudo—no, Hibari Renna, her name..."

-

-

"You'll leave soon, Mukuro? Don't you want to say goodbye to Hibari-san first?"

The Vongola Decimo's voice stopped Mukuro's steps. He sighed and turned towards the young brunette—whose height seemed not to add a significant number. "I have."

Tsuna shook his head slightly in sympathy. "It's not all your fault, Mukuro. It is a—"

"My fault." Mukuro's voice grew faint, painted with guilt. "I have no choice to repair it but to do this—for all—for Kyouya, and my daughter's sake."

"I know it's hard for you." Tsuna smiled, reassuring his male Mist guardian. "Be sure to come back safely. And when the time's right, we'll throw a wedding party for you and Hibari-san."

Mukuro smiled back. "Thank you very much," he murmured, his voice filled with gratefulness. "Just—just take care of Kyouya and Renna, will you?"

"Renna? Your daughter? What a nice name." Tsuna chuckled a little. "I haven't gone see her, but Kyoko had. She said that your daughter is so beautiful! And oh, imagining her being cradled by Hibari-san is so adorable!"

Mukuro laughed. "Oh well, that's Kyouya. He's wild and uncontrollable outside, but once you've tame him," he suppressed a grin, ",you'll see that he's very hot in bed."

"Not mentioning that, please." Tsuna frowned a little. "By the way, your plane's leaving, Mukuro." He smiled warmly towards the dark-haired male. "If you need backups in Italy, do not hesitate to call the Varia. They'll lend you a hand against Millefiore."

"Sure you did." Mukuro nodded, his brows furrowed at the last call for the passengers towards Milan. "See you soon, Decimo. Take care of yourself—and Kyouya."

* * *

NOTE: This is, actually, uh—sort of a tragedy fic. If you are the fans of Let Me Leave Three Words Behind by Citrus Sunscreen, this should portray that fic a bit. Despite Hibari's child was not a boy, but a girl. *chuckles*

I hate to say this, but I think I will delete my two ongoing stories for this series. Oh man, what a horrible writer I am. D8 I think I can't handle three fics altogether, and my other two stuck in my head and I think they won't popped up at least until this serial was finished. TAT

P.S.: I think I won't end this fic as sad as Let Me Leave. So please R&R? :3

Random EDIT: I forgot the warnings. Here are they: OC, AU-like storyline, some gender bending... and...hmm, this is not rated M for no reason, right? Mature content and of course, later mention of blood and violence. *winks*


	2. Part One: Broken Memory

...And I forget one more warning: Mpreg.  
Disclamer: Me owns no Katekyo. [valids through the whole story, got it?]

* * *

"_Ngh...F-Fuck you AH!" I could hear myself screaming towards the man currently topping me now. "Fuck-ing sadist—"_

"_Sshh Kyouya...relax." he stroked my hair, swatted away the damp locks covering my forehead, attempting to comfort me. "Don't scream too much—Tsunayoshi is in the room beside us."_

"_Ah ah! Stop MukuroAH! I'm going to—" I found myself choked on my own voice, sobbing quietly as he decided to increase the pace, rocking harder, in and out. Tugging him towards me, I pulled him into a hearty kiss when he grabbed my aching member, stroking the length when his other hand rubbed my growing stomach._

_Our baby._

_I cried out weakly as I came into his hands, my seeds covering both of us and I laid limply on his embrace, letting him thrusting in a few times before he also came, filling me with his own seeds. I shuddered as he pulled his softening member, groaning and then fell on top of me._

"_Get off…" I mumbled, coughing when he shifted around my lower belly. "You're heavy—ngh, MUKURO!"_

"_Oh, come on, Kyouya." He teased, grinning madly as he got up, lifted me on his hands and brought me princess-style towards the bathroom. "We can start round two. And if we're lucky, maybe we could have twins."_

"_No way!" I swatted around, obviously trying to make him drop me down if it's possible. "No joking around, you're the one that lured me into this! You and your perverted thoughts! I—" I gasped when he, again, stroked my growing need and made me turned on again. Oh shit, it won't happen again…_

"_I once read on those fanfictions Chrome had made." Mukuro smiled widely. I really want to punch him on nose and took away some of his teeth off. "They said that someone pregnant could be so hormonal—and horny. Why those appear not to be on you?" he grinned those toothy smile, and I really did punched him on face, not too hard but enough to make him grunt in disbelief._

"_Get away, I'm tired, dirty, I need some shower and sleep." I scolded him, pushed him away from me and headed to the shower stall. Turning on the hot and cold water taps, I let the water sluiced down my body when I felt his slender arms covered my waist._

"_Mukuro please... I'm not in the mood..."_

"_I know..." he smiled wickedly, kissing me slightly on lips. "Let me start on turning you on first, then we'll continue."_

* * *

Memory and Memories

Part One

- B r o k e n M e m o r y -

* * *

Hibari cuddled the newborn slowly, rocking his daughter back and forth in order to soothe her down. Humming a soft tune, he checked her forehead, cursed slightly. Renna's temperature had rose several degrees since last night, and unfortunately the mansion was all empty, leaving young maids who were absolutely not capable on nursing babies. He cursed slightly when Renna let out soft whines of pain, struggling on her Papà's hold. The fever was really serious.

Hibari sighed once more before looking on the clock hanging on the baby room. It's almost one in midnight, where the hell he could get a doctor for his sick daughter?

Renna sobbed quietly as Hibari put her back in the crib and took the wet washcloth, soaking it in the cold water before putting it in her burning forehead. She flung her arms together, searching for her father. Hibari's gaze softened as his lanky fingers trailed down the red cheeks, rubbing and comforting her at the same time.

"Sshh... Renna, calm down," he whispered, kissing her. Renna stopped her pained tears for a while and grabbed her father's finger. "The doctor will come soon—I wish she could came now, but she had another problems, so it should be at morning. You won't mind waiting until morning, will you?"

Much to his surprise, Renna closed her hazy gray eyes and went to sleep until the doctor came.

-

-

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed with worry when he saw his Cloud guardian and the family doctor, Rie, came out from Renna's nursery. "What's happening with Renna?"

Seeing the dark-haired man was not ready to speak the truth, Rie answered it. "I think I'll talk to you later, Tsunayoshi. Could you please give Kyouya several hours of rest? He may not ready to know, but..."

"What happened?" Kyoko, who saw the gloomy expression of Hibari's, interrupted. "Let's talk at Tsuna's room, Rie-san, Tsuna."

"Alright, it should be." Rie turned towards the Cloud guardian. "Kyouya, get back to the nursery and checked Renna frequently, okay? Her fever may rise in times, but if you take good care at her, she should be better by tomorrow."

Hibari nodded without a single word and entered the nursery, locking the door from inside.

"Now," Rie started, when she and Tsuna were in the private room of the Decimo. Kyoko joined soon after she prepared tea for them. "Well... I should say... Kyouya's daughter is blind."

"Blind?" Tsuna and Kyoko blinked and looked each other. "Because of the fever?"

"No." Rie shook her head slowly, sipping the tea aroma before taking a gulp. "I suspect her blindness is from birth—but yeah, as I mentioned, maybe if she didn't have the fever, we'll never know."

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna mumbled. "And how does the information influenced Hibari-san?"

"It seems that he can't accept that fact." Rie placed down the tea cup, earning a soft clink between the cup and the plate. "I think we should contact his...husband, you say that, Mukuro?"

Kyoko could feel Tsuna tensed. She quickly calmed her boyfriend down before she heard Tsuna speak.

"Mukuro is out with a mission," Tsuna said. "And he won't be coming back before it was accomplished."

Rie nodded. "I know, I know," she smiled a little. "Mafias are always not understandable, as my husband and son be." She rose up from her seat and took her bag. "I think I must be going, Tsunayoshi."

"I'll take you until the main gate, Rie-san." Kyoko offered, but the young woman refused softly and went away from the room.

-

-

Hibari looked at his sleeping daughter. He still can't accept the fact that Renna was blind—well, it was like that you've been slapped hard without knowing what your mistake is.

He smiled as the little life in the crib woke up, whining a little before opening both of her eyes. She began crying as Hibari shifted down to take her up and feed her.

"Ssh, sshh, Renna." Hibari panicked, trying to calm his baby, stroking her blue hair and rocked her back and forth. Quickly feeding her, Hibari sat on the rocking chair in the nursery, humming soft tunes as he looked at his baby drink the milk. As she finished, she began wailing and crying again, uncomfortable with the fever.

The Cloud guardian put his daughter in the crib and took the wet cold cloth, putting it on Renna's forehead. The wailings and crying soon subsided and died down, leaving silence embraced them both.

Hibari smiled at his baby, running his fingers along the soft, silky thin blue locks, making her made some weird sounds like happy gurgles and baby laughs. Her cheeks were red from the fever but her smile...

It reminded him of something—no, someone.

"_Kyouya."_

Who is it?

"_I love you, Kyouya. Ti amo."_

Hibari stroked his suddenly pained temples as that voice kept ringing on his ears and made his head spin; he dropped onto his knees.

"_Renna's her name. Hibari Renna. Suits her much, doesn't it?"_

Hibari can't take it anymore. As he closed his eyes, he saw that silhouette of the man that always haunted his dreams.

The man with the blue hair.

* * *

"_Who are you?" Hibari demanded, raising both of his tonfas high in the air. "Answer me or I'll bite you to death."_

"_Oya, oya. Such language for the chairman." The man across smirked devilly, making him tightened his grip. "Shouldn't you pay attention to your manners, hmm, Hibari Kyouya?"_

"_I'm going to kill you." Hibari declared, raising his tonfas and aimed it towards the man. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he saw him turned to hundreds, thousands sakura petals, dancing beautifully around him._

"_It was decided, Hibari Kyouya." Hibari turned around, only to find he was a tad too late as both of his arms were caught from behind, making him dropped both of his tonfas._

_The two teenagers stilled their position, not dared to move. The silence embraced them; all they can hear in the room was only their pants. Hibari shivered as the other slide closer, his warm breath tickling his neck._

"_You know, Kyouya," he whispered, licking Hibari's earlobe, causing the smaller man to let out a suppressed gasp. "I know the way to make a baby, Kyouya." He smiled, tracing lower, aiming on his neck. "I suppose, you want one?"_

"_Fuck no." Hibari hissed, shrugged the other off. "I'm not interested at your illusion experiment."_

"_Kufufufu. It was expected, from Hibari Kyouya." The man smiled once more as his hands persistent, now slipping into Hibari's black pants. "I just want to tease you."_

_Hibari blushed as he felt the fingers prying on his groin. "Stop it!" he elbowed the blue-haired man, hoping it was powerful enough to shove him off, but he found he was now turned into a mass of jelly with that skillful fingers. God, oh God..._

"_Kufufufu." He only let out a short laugh._

* * *

"Hibari-san!"

"Hibari-san, are you alright?!"

Hibari opened his eyes slowly, not used to the light. Slowly as the blurred images became one, he could saw several worried faced.

"What happened?" he groaned, trying to sit up but can't. Looking around, Hibari spotted the crying Chrome outside the room, comforted by the Decimo's girlfriend.

"You fainted in Renna's nursery." Tsuna answered, tucked said person in his arms. Renna couldn't stop crying. Tsuna shifted nervously as Hibari shot him a glare.

"This is not my fault, okay? She kept crying and crying until a passing maid peeked inside the nursery, only to find you out cold, Hibari-san." Tsuna explained nervously, handing his Cloud guardian the bundle of noise. "Here, your daughter."

Hibari's eyes softened when Renna was on his hands. Rocking her back and forth and humming softly, Tsuna watched as the baby's whining died down, replaced by what that sounds like a gurgle. He widened his eyes slightly when Hibari bent down to kiss her on forehead.

_How...cute..._ Tsuna thought, as he blushed slightly. _Just as Mukuro said... I have to protect them both until he came back._

* * *

Note: Well... This is the first chapter of Memory and Memories...or should I say, Memoto? :3 The prologue is not too good I know... since it held soooo many secrets ==" but oh well, that's fanfictions. XD

So, R&R? :3


	3. Part Two: Piece of the Forgotten

_It wasn't until the second month did the rest of the guardians know Hibari and Mukuro were together...in a different way._

_Hibari kept lying all the time, demanding some hot tea and liquid food only to throw them again in the toilet bowl. Once Tsuna visited him, he found that his male Mist guardian was comforting the Cloud, cradling him in his arms and kissed him—gently. My, Tsuna can't describe how red is he when he saw that scene! It was more embarrassing when they spotted him peeked outside!_

_And that's how they know Hibari was pregnant—through Mukuro's illusion, indeed._

_They can't picture how excited are Kyoko and Chrome when they heard the news. "A baby! A baby is coming to the house!" Tsuna really hoped they were just lonely instead of that horrible dream of becoming a mama. Or worse, every fangirls' dream. Not to mention it._

_When Hibari passed the first three months, it wasn't a relief yet. He kept busy walking over the house, scolding the maids in the kitchen of being too slow at work and horrible at cooking, and showed them how to do it properly. Tsuna really gaped at those all._

_Just not enough for that, the usually cold, emotionless Cloud guardian started crying and begged for anything he wanted, not caring at the weird emotions the other guardians would price him with. Once Gokudera tried to intimidate him with his bombs, Hibari said nothing but quickly went to his room (usually he slept in Mukuro's) and three hours later, Mukuro found him out cold with his face wet with tears. The Storm got several blows and since then, nobody dares to do it again._

_The weirdest one was when he tried to do the weekly shopping that Kyoko and Chrome usually do. When the two girls forbid him because; one, he was pregnant, very hormonal, very emotional and definitely very weak; two, he will ruin the dinner for sure; Hibari kept begging and begging until Kyoko surrendered and sent him and Chrome together in the shopping and also the dinner preparation._

_As the result? The entire house agreed to make Hibari their mother._

_But it was long time ago... The laughter that usually devoured every single corner of the house vanished when that accident happened..._

* * *

Memory and Memories

Part Two

- P i e c e o f t h e F o r g o t t e n -

* * *

"Renna!" she could hear someone called her name from the distance. "I'm sorry I'm late..."

"Tsunayoshi-san?" said girl turned in time as Tsuna panted in front of her. "You're late!"

"Ahahah, I just apologized, right, Renna?" Tsuna smiled gently at her, though she won't be able to see it. "Let's go home, your father will kill me for being this late."

"I'll handle him later." Renna giggled, offering her right hand to Tsuna. "Papà will never scold you if I give him a reason." She smiled evilly. "Can you bring me to the park for some chocolate ice cream?" she pleaded, her gray eyes shining brightly.

Tsuna sighed in defeat. "Very well, you little devil."

"You're welcome, Dame-Tsuna-san." She retorted.

"Hey, who teaches you that phrase?!" Tsuna scolded, scooping her in his arms to cross the very crowded street. It was alright if she was normal—no, she is not.

"Reborn-sama did!" giggled Renna as the brunette tickled her waist, pleading to be forgiven. "No, when I told Reborn-sama that you must be so adorable and honorable for becoming the most powerful mafia boss, he let out a 'hmph' and said to me, 'Don't praise that Dame-Tsuna, he still need a lot of training from me'."

Tsuna laughed and put her down when they have finally reached the park. "Well, you see... I'm not as powerful as both of your parents, but I'm sure I'll do my best as the Decimo of the Vongola." He turned towards the ice cream vendor and ordered two chocolate ice cream in cones, not realizing his sentence affected the little girl a little bit too much.

"...Tsunayoshi-san?" Renna called quietly as she licked her ice cream slowly. "What's my hair's color?"

"Eh?" Tsuna hesitated a while before answering. "It's...a lovely shade of dark blue..."

"And my eyes? Skin color?"

"Your eyes are grey...and your skin? A fair color, like common... foreigners."

"How about Papà's eyes? Hair? Skin color?"

"What's the matter with you, Renna?" Tsuna wiped the dripping ice cream from her fingers, curious and annoyed for a three-year-old child questions.

"I... I just want to know, Tsunayoshi-san..." she answered slowly, lowered her head and started sniffing. "I-I'm sorry..."

"H-Hiiiii! Don't cry! Don't cry, Renna!" Tsuna quickly handed his handkerchief and wiped away her tears. It's too risky to take her home with red eyes. His Cloud guardian surely would kill him! "Okay, okay, I'll answer it! Hibari-san's eyes... are grey, like yours."

Tsuna stopped a while when Renna stopped crying, tilting her head and looked curiously at him.

"His hair is black as common Japanese, and his skin... pale..." Tsuna suddenly realized what Renna meant before. "Renna... Are you asking about—"

"Earlier Tsuna-san mentioned about 'both of my parents'." Renna munched her cone carefully. "And if Tsuna-san knows my parents, it means that they're both Vongola's guardian—and they're strong."

"Renna—"

"One of them must be the Cloud—my Papà," she finished her ice cream, using the tissue given earlier she wiped the remnants of the ice cream around her mouth. "How about my Mama? Is she Chrome-san? But Chrome-san is none like a friend to Papà..."

Tsuna exhaled loudly, making the girl turned quickly towards him. "Tsuna-san?"

"I can't tell you yet." He mumbled quitely. "I just can't—because he said so."

"Who?" Renna demanded.

Tsuna just shook his head. "It's not the time, Renna—I'll tell you when it's the right time, okay?"

"Promise me?" Renna held up her pinky finger. "Promise?"

"As the Decimo, yes, I promise you." He hooked his own pinky finger with Renna's before motioning his lips without sound, _Rokudo Renna_.

xXx

"What's up, Renna? Why are you so late?" Yamamoto greeted the little girl when she reached the front gate with Tsuna, scooping her into his wide arms.

"Takeshi-san!" Renna laughed. "Well, Tsunayoshi-san brought me to the park for some ice cream as his compensation for being late!" she grinned madly when she felt Tsuna was glaring at her. "Where's Papà?"

"Hibari's a bit ill," explained Yamamoto. "He's in his room. Do you want me to get you to him?"

Renna nodded, clinging at the swordsman like a panda, thinking hard. What the hell has happened to her Papà?

xXx

"Papà!" she quickly called when she heard the door sled after quite a long walk. "Papà!"

"Sssh, Renna, he's sleeping now." Yamamoto whispered slowly, afraid to wake the Cloud. He put Renna on the tatami floor and led her to where Hibari slept. "Be careful, you may trip over something."

"Uh-huh." Renna nodded hesitantly when Yamamoto left him. She took a step forward, afraid to slip or trip on something. Another step, step, step... "Ouch!" she exclaimed when her little feet hit the little chair she usually used, making a lot of noise and woke Hibari up. She cried.

"Who is it?" Hibari asked, demanding, but his tone quickly turned into worry as he heard his daughter crying outside the room. "Renna?"

"Papà!" she wailed, and then cried again. "Papà I'm sorry Papà...(sniff)... I woke you up...(sniff) please don't punish me!"

"Sssh, sssh, quiet, Renna." Hibari hugged his daughter tight, assuring her. "It's alright... Don't cry! You make Papà's head hurt."

Renna sniffed again, wiping away her tears. "Papà is alright?" another sniff before she reached for Hibari's forehead, at least she tried to. "Takeshi-san said that Papà is sick..."

"How could I be sick when my little girl cried and wailed in pain?" Hibari let out a soft laugh. "Here, let me bath you first and I'll treat your wounds after that."

Renna shook her head hard, slapping Hibari slightly with his long bangs. "No no no! It'll hurt!" she pouted, tears began to gather again on her eyes.

Hibari sighed. "It will, but the wounds will heal faster than if we let it out like this."

Renna sobbed quietly, but Hibari was glad that it has subsided a few decimals. He wouldn't stand up so much with the noises, though Renna is with him for almost three years! He was just bad with kids anyway.

"Right, Papà." She finally said. Hibari let out a soft sigh of relief before scooping his daughter in his hands, holding a while to fight his headache. He kissed her softly, then brought his still whining daughter to the bathroom.

xXx

"Papà!" a squeaky voice from a girl called Tsuna from behind. "Papà! Wheye's Wenna-san? You pick she up, doesn't you?"

Tsuna turned around and smiled, scooped his one and a half-year-old daughter that still have some vocabulary mistakes and was yet to walk. "Yes Kitsu-chan, she's probably with Hibari-san right now." He chuckled when he saw his daughter pouted.

"Not again with Hibawi-oji-san..."

* * *

End's Note: YES! Tsuna also had a daughter! XD Her complete name will be on the next chap, so keep an eye on it~

Poor Renna I made her fall down here ;( her blindness is quite a burden to write, since she can't see (so I cannot describe things very well from her PoV).

Keep reading, I'll make things complicated since from here!

And oh, HibarixOC fluff is good, isn't it? ;)

Little preview for next:

_The war with Millefiore can't be prevented, though... With my blindness, how could I help them? Vongola Jyuudaime... My Papà... Everyone..._


	4. Part Three: 7 Lotuses

_For once Hibari knew that he was in a big trouble when he opened his eyes in the morning, and he eyed a smirking pineapple right in front of him._

"_Good morning, my dear skylark." He smiled sweetly, helping Hibari who was trying to get up from the sleeping position, afraid that his lover would hurt himself. "Do you want bath before we go to the doctor?"_

"_Yes, please." Hibari answered weakly, and he widened his eyes slightly as he finished his sentence. "You—!"_

"_Sorry, but I just can't resist seeing you naked like this." Mukuro smiled as he put the now, female body in the bathtub and turned the warm water on. "And of course I don't want the doctor to be so surprised to see that the pregnant patient was a man."_

"_But that doesn't mean that you can change my body up to you!" Hibari yelled when the blue-haired grabbed his—umh, her flying hands that were ready to hit him—and kissed her hard on lips. Hibari let out a half moan and half protest at the sudden intrusion._

_Mukuro let her go after the struggling had ceased. "How's that?" he smiled at his now blushing lover. "Some quick sex before we go?"_

"_Fuck it's a no when I'm already wet like this." The female Hibari frowned, wincing at how high her tone should be. Mukuro chuckled._

"_Don't be so rude, Kyouya-darling." He smiled sweetly, making Hibari wanted to punch that smirk off his face. "If you let me have sex with you, I'll let you top me."_

_Hibari's expression darkened. "I won't change my mind."_

"_Oh, come on!" Mukuro splashed the water in the bathtub, grabbing the shampoo bottle and rubbed on her soft, short dark locks of his lover. "It shouldn't take more than ten minutes, okay? Please?"_

"_The hell ten minutes, it'll become an hour at least, you bastard," Hibari took the shower and rinsed the shampoo off her hair. "Don't you think you can fool me again."_

_Mukuro threw his head back and laughed, hard. "Why, you didn't like the quick sex?"_

"_...No," came the reply._

"_And then I'll give you one later, at night," Mukuro smirked at the thought of bounding his lover again, seeing him—or in this case, her—writhing and moaning under his ministration, begging for more. The wanton eyes and lusty voice...oh, they really drove him crazy!_

"_Fine," the strong voice of the ex-prefect awakened Mukuro from his daydreaming. "But if you use your goddamn illusion again to tie me up like last time, I'll make sure I bite you to death."_

_Mukuro merely chuckled. 'Bite him to death'? That could be a lot of meanings out there._

* * *

Memory and Memories

Part Three

- 7 L o t u s e s -

* * *

It was four years later that changed the little girl to a woman.

Only four short years, that changed her mind and revealed the truth that was hidden in the corner of everyone's mind.

A truth that she always wanted to hear.

Xx

"Okay, today's training is over!" Reborn clapped his hands several times, making the people gathered in the hall turned towards him. "Everybody has been working hard. The girls have make some dinner treats for all of you," Reborn commented, turned towards Tsuna. "Except Dame-Tsuna."

"What the hell?" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief. "How many stacks I have to work again, Reborn?"

Reborn smirked. "Well, at least half a meter stacks."

Tsuna wailed painfully, making all of the people in the room laughed. "Hey, cheer up Tsuna!" Yamamoto commented, slapping his friend's back. "We'll take some for you, of course."

Renna laughed. "Yamamoto-san, it's always you who always takes the last bite of every meal! Tsuna-san won't get enough!"

Chrome smiled as she guided the blind girl ahead. "Well, I think I'll be going. Kitsuna-chan, care to join?"

Sawada Kitsuna, the five-year-old brunette shook her head. "Is Renna-san going to visit Hibari-oji-san again?"

"My Papà is not that old! Just stop calling him oji-san," Renna mumbled, smiling tenderly towards the younger girl. "Kitsuna-san, you better join your okaa-san in the kitchen. She'll be glad if you're helping."

Kitsuna pouted. "Okaa-san always sends me out if she spotted me there."

"Well, you wanted to visit Hibari-san too?" Kitsuna shook her head. "That's okay, Hibari-san won't bite you to death," everyone laughed.

"Come, Kitsu-chan," Tsuna scooped his daughter in his arms. "Let's see how okaa-san is doing on the kitchen!"

Reborn glared at him, tilting his fedora down. "I expect you in your working room at nine o' clock. Don't be late," he warned.

"I won't," Tsuna grinned, nuzzled Kitsuna's cheek. "Come, everybody!"

Xx

"How's your training?" Hibari asked from the bed, still weak. Renna watched with her feelings as Chrome fed him with the soup, smiling.

"Great, Papà," she answered. "But the illusions are too difficult to master."

Hibari narrowed his eyes, swallowing down the soup. "You taught my daughter about illusions?"

"Yes, Hibari-san," Chrome backed slowly, a little bit terrified. She knew that her master was no longer in the Cloud guardian's memories, but it still pissed him off if he heard the word 'illusion'. Guess Mukuro forgot to erase it. "I think it would be good for Renna-chan to slowly imagine the world... In her own," she answered, hesitant.

"...And how's her doing?" Hibari asked, receiving another spoon of soup.

"Well, she started her imaginations better than any other blinds," Chrome finally smiled, dropping the now empty soup bowl and patting the little girl silently, putting her on her Papà's lap. "I started by teaching her how to imagine a shape only with her intuition and touch senses," she answered. "It's better than I thought."

"But the lotuses are hard to imagine!" Renna pouted, happily nuzzling her cheek onto Hibari's broad chest, simply comfortable with her Papà's warmth. "I just can't guess their shape... though Chrome-san had showed me for a few times back then..."

Hibari smiled, pecking his daughter slightly on forehead. "Nah, Renna, it's okay," he traced his long, dainty fingers on Renna's blue locks. "I know you're a very good learner—see, you've mastered all the fighting methods I taught you few years back then."

Renna smiled tenderly at his father, reaching forward to caress Hibari's pale cheeks. Chrome could see the bitterness in that smile, though.

Hibari's health was never good after Renna was born. He kept suffering from several colds and fever, although it's not harmful, but those diseases were more than enough to make Hibari weaker and weaker each year. He was still the strongest, though, but in his conditions he rarely take missions. Usually Gokudera and Yamamoto took his position, but Vongola was truly incomplete without the Cloud's presence.

"If Papà has been strong enough to stride outside, I'll take you to the pond where the Lotuses are!" Renna suddenly exclaimed, grabbing Hibari's hand. "And then Papà could show me how to imagine the lotuses. Your methods never failed! Even Yamamoto-san can't resist on me anymore," she smirked. Chrome chuckled.

"Well that would be alright. It's your dinnertime right now right, Renna?" he kissed her on cheek. "Come on, let me take you to the dining room."

"Hibari-san..." Chrome protested as she saw Hibari stood up with great effort from the bed, wincing a bit in pain. Hibari just shushed her up, silently signalling her to help him to the dining room while his hand grabbed Renna's.

Xx

That night, Renna dreamt.

* * *

"_Where am I?" she looked around. White surrounded her, and she can't see the end of the sight. "Papà? Chrome-san? Tsuna-san?"_

"_Kufufu, no need to rush, young Hibari."_

_The sound instantly made Renna jumped and turned towards the sound. She spotted a man, in his early twenties, perhaps—a little bit older that her Papà. "Who are you?" she asked, a little demanding. Then she widened her eyes a bit, realizing on what this dream world gave her. "This..."_

"_Yes, sweet. Welcome to my world," the man smirked at her, his blue hair swaying gracefully as he walked towards Renna. "I give you the ability to see in my world—how generous, hm?" he smirked again. Renna frowned. She really didn't like this man much._

"_Who are you?" she asked once more. "Why do you know my name?"_

_The man chuckled. "Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself first?"_

"_You're the one that brought me into this world," Renna answered._

_The man sighed. "Fine, by that way. Just call me Mukuro for the time being," he smiled, so tender that Renna wondered if her Papà had that smile too. "Nice to meet you. Now, what's your name, sweet?"_

"_...Renna. Hibari Renna," she finally answered._

"_Oya? You're Kyouya's daughter?" Mukuro laughed. "No wonder if you really portrays a bit of your Papà's appearance."_

"_H-How do you know my Papà?" Renna asked, surprised. She always heard that Hibari rarely socialize, even with the other guardians, but yet a complete stranger to her knew her Papà? _

_Mukuro chuckled. "He's quite a legend back then. The strongest man in the Mafia. The fearsome Cloud of the Vongola," he told her. "How's he doing now?"_

_Renna let out a soft sigh. "He hasn't been doing well lately... Or to be specific, his health never improve so greatly since I was born," she said sadly. "Is it my fault that Papà go weak after my birth? And since I don't have mother... Papà's the one that cares for me..." she started to cry._

_Mukuro looked panic upon the girl's tears. "Sshh, shh, Renna, quiet down," he shushed the little girl. "Calm down, Renna, calm down! Let's see... How about I teach you some illusions?"_

_Renna stopped her tears in instant, looking curiously at the blue-haired man. "You sure?"_

"_Yes! I think you have a little bit difficulty in lotuses..." he sighed, as he created an illusion of the Lotuses and vines. "See the contour of the flowers, sweet. Feel the soft color that tainted this beauty... And create those with your imaginations."_

"_How could I?" Renna asked, waving her hand and closing her eyes, trying to capture the sight so she won't forget when she woke up._

"_You can, sweet. You can do it. You are Kyouya's daughter..." he paused for a while. Renna didn't see the glimpse of sadness in the mismatched eyes. "...And I'm sure you can do it, too."_

_Renna slowly touched the frail shape of the lotus, as she tried to capture it in her mind. "So beautiful..." she whispered to herself. Mukuro chuckled._

_He merely smiled when suddenly there was a sound from the distant, sending them both jumping._

"_Oops," Mukuro said, the illusions vanished and he stepped backwards. "I think it's time to say goodbye, Renna," he smiled._

"_Wait!" Renna called, the dream world began to dilute as the figure of Mukuro slowly became shadows. "Mukuro-san!"_

"_Remember it, Renna," his voice sounded faint in Renna's ears. "My lessons. Would be very useful when you train with Chrome later."_

"_Wait-! Mukuro-san!"_

"_Goodbye, my seven Lotuses," he smiled again. And Renna woke up._

* * *

Xx

"Good morning, Renna-chan."

Renna groaned, trying to protect her eyes from the blinding light of the morning. "Chrome...san?" she asked.

"Wake up, Renna-chan. It's morning already," Chrome pulled her blankets slowly and picked up the little girl from her bed. "Be careful, Hibari-san is still asleep. Don't wake him," Chrome shushed her.

"Umh..." she groaned, trying very hard to open her eyes to see the scene in front of her, just like her dream... But found out that she can't. She groaned again when she felt Chrome pulled her once more from her bed.

She wished that she could visit that world again...

Mukuro...

Xx

"Goodness, it's nearly nine years and ten months after that future incident," Tsuna groaned, as he sank back to his chair, eyed by his six guardians. "And Millefiore is still a threat to us."

"We are more prepared than we are ten years ago, Tsuna," Yamamoto calmly stated. "We even have a spy in there far before they threatened war to us."

"The Arcobalenos are still here, too," Gokudera added, followed by Reborn's nod.

"We have to prepare for the worst," Hibari answered after a long pause. "We never know what's those herbivores are planning. Yet, Irie Shouichi is still known to be Millefiore's ally."

Tsuna shook his head. "Muku—I mean, the spy had confirmed that Irie-san is truly Vongola ally. No mistakes."

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Well, if it's true, then why you're collecting us here for pointless meeting, Sawada?"

Gokudera stood up, furious. "Don't speak to the Tenth like that!" he exclaimed, stormed forward only to be restrained by both Ryohei and Yamamoto.

"Vongola, he is true. We'd better prepare for the worst," the now teenage, calmer Lambo answered. "The situation can worsened at any time—"

Tsuna sighed. "Fine, by that way," he finally said, signalling his guardians to sit down. "In that case, then the training would continue, at least for seven of us," he sighed again. "I think the children can't be involved."

"You intended to involve my daughter in the war?" Hibari hissed. "If you do that, I'll make sure I'll bite you to death."

"The children aren't going to be involved," Yamamoto calmed him down. "Kitsuna-chan, Renna-chan, and our twins won't be involved in the war, Hibari. We won't."

"You better make that," with a final grunt and a glare from Gokudera, Hibari left the room, leaving them all in complete silence.

"...Then, should Mukuro-sama be retreated back to the base?" Chrome spoke as she heard the footsteps faltered. "I think he has left Vongola for too long..."

Tsuna shook his head in defeat. "I tried to contact him several times, though... But he still refused to come back without telling me the reason..."

"That bastard," growled Gokudera under his breath. "When the fuck he'll come back? He still owe me a punch."

"Nah, that's harsh, Hayato," Yamamoto whispered in husky voice. "After all his generosity giving us Haruki and Natsuki?" the swordsman chuckled, making Gokudera blushed, while the guardians chuckled.

"I'll tell Mukuro about this meeting," Tsuna finally let out his breath. "Just continue your training, everybody, and good luck. We're meeting here again tomorrow for the first invasion," he turned towards Chrome. "Tell Hibari-san about it, and wish him... good health."

Chrome nodded silently.

Xx

"Renna-san!" Renna heard her name being called from the left side. Feels like Haruki. "Care to join us a game of tag?"

Renna laughed when a hand pulled her across the—is it the grass field?—and she could heard several giggles coming from a familiar voice—must be Kitsuna.

"Oh, hi, Renna-san!" Kitsuna greeted her with a typical child's exclaim, hugging her tight. "Let's help me defeat these boys! I can't win even for a single time!" she began sobbing when she heard Natsuki snorted.

"Oh!" Renna laughed. "Kitsuna-chan, I'm blind. How am I supposed to play the tag?"

The silence consumed the children before they heard Haruki spoke. "I'm sorry, Renna-san, I didn't mean to..."

"That's alright," Renna found him, patting him on head. Haruki really has a similar attitude with Yamamoto. Easy-going, but he still cared for others. "You don't know, do you?"

She heard Natsuki snorted. "I knew."

Renna shook her head. "Nah, don't be such a bastard, Natsuki," she laughed again when she heard Natsuki grunted something under his breath. This child was like the Storm guardian (whom Renna never really like—), easily furious, and God, that mouth really needs soap. At the age of six, he has learned so many colorful languages, in Japanese or in Italian, and made Hibari kept glaring at him when he's playing with Renna.

"So, what's up?" Kitsuna clung onto the older girl like a leech. "Do you have another training tonight?"

Renna nodded. "Further practice for illusions," she answered. "How's your training, then?"

Kitsuna merely jumped. "The gunplays are fun!" she giggled. "Otoo-san kept nagging on Xanxus-san to make me stay away from the guns, but they're just plain fun!"

Haruki laughed. "Well, the swords need to be mastered fully before they could be used... And neither I nor Natsuki can say it easy," he grinned when Natsuki glared at him, emitting murderous aura.

"Well, at least you're doing well," Renna stopped for a while, imagining the shape she remembered last night. Waving her hand and shaping the lotus on her hand, she showed it to the kids.

Kitsuna gasped, touching the flower in Renna's hands. "You did it, Renna-san!" she exclaimed happily. "You did it! It's really a lotus in your hand!" she took it from Renna and showed it to they boys. "Here, Haruki, Natsuki! It's real! Just as Chrome-san always make!" Renna let out a secret smile when she felt Natsuki and Haruki smiled at the girl's noise.

The cheerful moments vanished in an instant when they heard gunshots. Several men were surrounding them and pointed their weapons onto the children.

"Where is the Decimo?" they asked in Italian. Kitsuna shrieked in horror while the two boys stepped forward to protect them. Renna gritted her teeth. This wasn't the time to be reckless.

"We don't know where the Decimo is," Renna answered calmly as he held Natsuki and Haruki's hand, while protecting the eleventh Vongola beneath. "We're just children that usually come to play around this mansion, that's all."

"Don't lie!" a man roared furiously at them, pointing his gun straight to Renna's blue hair. She can heard her own heartbeat, fast and beating on her ribs. Kitsuna sobbed, while Renna was trying very hard to restrain the two boys not to move.

"Make me," she whispered. In a second the gun vanished into bubble drops, and the man fell backwards, groaning in pain. Thank goodness Renna had her trident with her that day.

"Bitch—!" his fellow roared, firing his gun twice, only to be deflected by the mist barrier surrounding them. "Fuck, now FIRE!" he ordered, and countless bullets were shot at them without mercy. Renna began panting, not able to hold her illusions too long.

"Now, guys, listen to me," she whispered to now trembling kids. "When I counted three, run to the nearest entrance of the mansion. You hear me? Run-to-the-nearest-entrance," she hissed, emphasizing each word.

"But how about you, Renna-san?" Kitsuna cried.

Renna smiled weakly. "Drag me with you, of course. Now, one..."

The firing continued and the illusion began to falter. "...two..."

When the illusion vanished, she cried, "THREE!"

And them all scattered towards the nearest entrance on the west side of the mansion, running for their life as the bullets kept raining on them.

* * *

[EDIT]: Well, here I am, bitching for some extra updates. I realized that I've forgotten some important issues here, so I decided to rewrite this chap. Not all, of course, I just added some and edited a few mistakes, just to make sure every sentences is coherent.

R&R and I'll let you have your next chapter faster. LoLs.

Here's some explanation:

'Why Mukuro called Renna as 7 Lotuses?' : lol, it's a challenge to you all. Why? Just guess and answer it and I'll give you the right one next chap. Just for fun... ;)

'Who're Natsuki and Haruki?' : if you're asking this, let me make it straight: they're Yamamoto and Gokudera's twin sons. They're a half year younger than Renna because they were made *wink wink* before Mukuro went away. Natsu- Summer; I related this to summer storms while Haru- Spring; I related this to spring rains.


	5. Part Four: War

_Lips met in heated kiss, hands groping one another as their hips diligently met, rhymthly. The heat rose as they decided to increase pace, panting each other._

"_Stop, Kyouya, stop," the other suddenly said, placing his slender fingers on the other's hip currently riding him._

_Hibari Kyouya glared at him, panting hard. "What?" she asked breathlessly. "Don't stop me for nonsense, Mukuro."_

_Said person shook his head and started unbutton his (pineapple printed) pajama shirt, and without another word, draped it on his lover's shoulders._

"_You're trembling, love," Mukuro pointed out softly, kissing her on lips. "And your breaths are wheezing, too."_

_Hibari panted and moaned at the kiss, feeling that choking sensation on her chest unbearable. She coughed violently a few times after he broke the kiss, still trembling._

_Mukuro laid her down on the bed, kneading her cold muscles and calmed her. "You've done that great," he smiled down, hips starting to rock agaisnt her own, building up paces. "Let me do the rest for you, love." He leaned down, kissing the bruising lips over and over again, earning the heat that once was gone a few minutes ago._

_Hibari moaned loudly as she felt Mukuro's member tormented her sweet spot mercilessly, his clever fingers doing the work of kneading her tired muscles, his mouth never left Hibari's skin. Soon she felt her orgasm coming, and she felt her insides being filled by certain warmness, Mukuro's seed._

_The two laid down limply on the bed, still exhausted from their recent activity. Mukuro finally lifted himself up and smiled at the tired face of his lover, raising his hand to stroke Hibari's white flawless cheek._

"_Thank you for the sex, Kyouya," he said, amused. "But can you do a favor from me, the last one?"_

_Hibari grunted in response. "Isn't the sex enough for you?"_

_Mukuro laughed softly. "It's not me who wants the sex. __**You're**__ the one offered it to me," he added quickly. "Of course I like it, but I think I favor something rather than sex."_

"_Oh, then what is it?" she pouted, wincing as she tried to sit up, clutching on her lower belly as she did so. Mukuro quickly helped her and guided them towards the shower stall._

"_What I want," Mukuro whispered huskily on Hibari's ear. ",is..."_

* * *

Memory and Memories

Part Four

- W a r -

* * *

"Shit!" Gokudera cursed as he pointed the gun towards the men. "They're the Millefiore! Protect the Arcobalenos and Jyuudaime!" he screamed, readying his bombs.

"Wait, Hayato!" Yamamoto suddenly pointed out. "Don't throw them out!"

"What?" Gokudera retorted, feeling slightly irritated by the Rain guardian, who was currently on the window. "What's going on?"

"The children!" he cried, pointing outside. "They're outside!"

Gokudera's eyes widened. "What do you say?" he rushed towards the window, only to find his twins running like crazy, followed by Tsuna's daughter dragged the blind girl along. "Where are they going?"

"Open the west door!" Hibari suddenly popped out, followed by Chrome, trident in hand, ready to attack. "Let the children in—we'll take care of these herbivores!" he charged, pulling out his box weapon and knocked out two men. Chrome used her illusionary vines to tie them up, and in no time, the enemies were all knocked down. Hibari turned towards the west door, only to stop while spotting the children, still running, but their faces are all exhausted. Renna was clutching on her left arm, and Kitsuna still held her tight, trembling and crying as she stopped. Haruki and Natsuki cluched onto their parents, don't want to let go even after Yamamoto and Gokudera calmed them. Hibari reached for his own daughter.

"Renna? You alright?" he whispered, kneeling in front of her and checked if there was any bruises or injury.

Renna shook her head slowly. "Papà..." she whispered.

And a moment later, she collapsed.

xXx

* * *

"_You are here again," Mukuro pointed out._

_Renna looked at her surroundings. Now she was on the dream world, in a garden gazebo. A fish pond was build near, and a cherry blossom tree was planted right beside the gazebo. "I guess so," she said silently, stepping into the gazebo and sat across the blue-haired man, watching him as he took the cup elegantly to his lips and taking a sip of the tea._

"_Have some," Mukuro asked politely, pouring some into a second cup and offered it to the girl. "Milk? Or sugar?"_

"_Just plain, thanks," Renna refused softly. She sipped her tea and put the cup down. "Mukuro-san," she called softly._

"_Hm?" he just answered nonchalantly, gazing his vision onto the cherry blossom outside, adoring its soft scent and petal._

"_I... I..." she sputtered, before making her mind to ask, "Who are you to my Papà?"_

_Mukuro nearly choked on his tea. He coughed wildly several times before putting the cup down, setting a forced smile. "Why do you ask like that?"_

"_I just want to know," Renna was curious with his attitude just now. He was so surprised... There must be something she could know. "Papà is never close to most people—and you must be very special if you know my Papà when I don't know you." she pointed out._

"_Well..." he smiled, beckoning her with a wave, signaling her to sit beside him. He circled his arms around Renna's waist and leaned, smelled her scent. "Why do you want to know?"_

_Renna just shrugged. "I think I might found something, besides..." she paused momentarily before continuing, "...maybe you knew my mother."_

"_Dear Renna, listen to me," Mukuro released her, looking deep into her gray eyes and stroking the girl's dark blue hair. "I just can't tell you now."_

"_Why?" she demanded._

_Mukuro just shook his head. "You're just too young to know, sweet," he smiled. "There is something you can read in the Vongola database—they will provide you, at least, with some essential information you want to know... But the rest is kept as a secret—between me and all of them—until the time comes."_

_Renna just frowned. "I can't see in the real world."_

"_Oh, I'm well aware of that, sweet, don't worry," he kissed her on forehead. "Someone will bring it to you when you're awake later."_

"_And how it suppose to help me find my mother?" she asked again, biting on her lower lip with hope. "Do you—?"_

"_As I say, there are some things that will remain a secret until the time comes," Mukuro ran his thin fingers on her hair, combing. "Even you know it now, it won't help much."_

"_I just want to know," Renna mumbled, lowering her head._

_Mukuro shook his head slowly. "Remember, sweet, when you return to the real world," he started. "Promise not to tell it to anybody else, even to Kyouya," he paused for a while before continuing, "When you return, follow your heart and search through the war," he said, "and you should be able to find your 'mother'."_

"_How?" Renna asked, confused. "War?"_

"_War with the Millefiore can't be prevented, even we're far prepared than ten years ago," Mukuro explained. "But we have learned that some people weren't really enemies. Find them," he stood up. "And they will tell you everything."_

"_Wait—! Mukuro-san! I'm not going to let this happen every single time!" Renna exclaimed angrily as the figure of Mukuro became shadows. "You know who my mother is, right? Tell me!"_

"_The war has begun, eleventh Guardians," he whispered. "Fight and attack, or to be attacked. I am there only to help, and the destiny is up on your own hands."_

_And with that, Renna's vision blurred as the dream world dilluted._

* * *

Renna opened her eyes slowly, feeling the pain slowly striking from her upper left arm. She heard several voices shouting inside out, and from distant she can recall hearing her Papà and Rie-san speaking to each other.

"Papà?" she called weakly. "Papà, are you there?"

"Renna!" Hibari turned so suddenly, cutting his conversation with Rie. "Renna, sweet, are you feeling alright?"

Renna shook her head. "My head hurts," she said, trying to sit up, unconsciously clutching on her upper arm as she did so. "Ouch..."

"You're injured," Hibari pointed, rubbing his daughter's hair softly, pulling her into his embrace. "Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

Renna lowered her head. "Sorry, Papà," she silently apologized. "I think I can't hear one of the bullets coming when it stroke me."

Hibari shivered slightly, tightening his embrace. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he whispered. "You've been unconscious for three days, you know."

"Three days?" Renna blinked. "How's the outside world going, Papà?"

Rie sighed. "The war has begun, Renna," she explained. "War with Millefiore Famiglia. The attack they launched on you was only their first invasion," she sighed. "And it could be worse."

"You will be save here," Hibari caressed Renna's cheek softly. "We'll bring down those herbivores and change the future so you children could be safe," he sighed. "Go take a rest, I'll wake you up tomorrow to say goodbye. The Vongola attack will be launched tomorrow," he hesitated for a while before continuing, "Stay safe, dear."

Renna nodded, receiving a plate of—it's sausage and mash from the smell—offered by Rie and ate silently, before putting the empty plate aside and receiving a good-night kiss from Hibari.

"Night, Papà," she yawned. "See you tomorrow."

Hibari nodded, and without a sound Rie and he slipped outside Renna's room.

xXx

Renna didn't know how long she had slept. All she know that she was awake – it's still dark, meaning it must be around midnight—and the person waken her up shushed her.

"Ssh, be quiet," he whispered, ordering. Renna tensed, recognising the voice.

"You—"

"I said quiet," the person held her hand steady, calming her. "You may wake Hibari-san up."

"What are you doing here?" Renna whispered angrily. "Shouldn't you be—"

"I found something interesting when you're unconscious two days ago, Renna-san," he whispered. "Something very interesting, for you, of course." Renna heard the sound of paper ruffled, before she heard the person spoke again.

"Rokudo Mukuro," he began. "Subject No. 7. Age twenty-five, ex-Vendicare prisoner for a year before Vongola released him. Possessing dangerous Six-Realm abilities that make him able to use illusions and manipulate objects," he stopped for a while. "Indigo-flame user, Tenth Mist guardian."

"No way!" Renna gasped suddenly upon hearing the last statement. "The Mist guardian is Chrome-san and no other!" her heart pounded fiercely when she heard the person's name. _Mukuro..._

"Chrome-san is only a replacement," the person explained. "She, and this 'Rokudo Mukuro' were connected somehow... They were one, a union."

"Where did you get those information?" she asked, curious. Is the dream really—

"From the Vongola database," he answered. "There are quite plenty useful information there—and I found something another, interesting," he began ruffled through the sheets before picking one and reading it to the blind girl. "Currently in endless mission spying on the Millefiore Famiglia, since child born (seven years)."

"Millefiore Famiglia?" Renna whispered. That dream was really true... "Isn't that the mafia family that declared war with us, the Vongola?"

"Yes," the person nodded. "The adults are trying very hard—but aren't hard enough," he whispered. "We'll take you and the children to the Millefiore base in here—Melone Base."

Renna's brows furrowed. "Aren't that going to be dangerous? Have you prepared for it? Besides," she stopped, thinking. "Have the children being told about this?"

"We are well aware of that," he explained. "Nothing misses when you're unconscious, we've prepared it all. You just have to prepare your best weapons and energy," he turned, ready to left the room. "And a brave heart to accept the truth, Renna-san," he eyed Renna carefully before letting out a question.

"Do you want to join us?"

Renna lowered her head, biting her lip. Papà said that the adults were leaving next morning and the children were going to stay in the base... Is it wise to break Hibari's rules? Right, she never argue with every rules of her Papà, but this time...

"Well?"

Her obedience were defeated by her bigger curiosity.

xXx

And at morning, the children of the Vongola base were all gone...

* * *

end's Note: Pheww. Finally I've finished this fic =.=" It took SUPER LONG to post this (as I'm busy with my artwork... Jeez, how unresponsible I am), but now, it's finished... *heatbutt*

I dunno when'll the next chapter will be posted, but I'll try as soon as I can.

nb: The one who could GUESS::  
-whom Renna talked to  
and  
-what Mukuro requested to Kyouya (at the flashback at the beginning)

Those two things will be told as the story goes, but whoever got it RIGHT or NEARLY RIGHT, I'll make them a one-shot fic with a pairing of their choice!

Only the fastest one will get their chance! So what are you waiting for? D

Don't forget to R&R! :D


	6. Part Five: Encounter

Memory and Memories

Part Five

- E n c o u n t e r –

* * *

"Renna-chan, wake up," Chrome chirped happily as she slided the door open, opening the curtains as she always do in the morning. "Come on, you'll—" she widened as she turned towards Renna's futon.

A minute later, the mansion heard her scream.

.

Kyoko cried as Tsuna comforted his wife, while Hibari and Gokudera were arguing and yelling each other, and Yamamoto was trying to calm them down. Chrome seemed to be shocked the most, sitting on the corner, her face blank. The Arcobalenos were discussing something on the other corner.  
The room had thick atmosphere before Reborn suddenly spoke, "This isn't kidnapping."

Tsuna's face paled. "B-But they disappeared after the Millefiore's attack—and it's not only my daughter—the children are all gone! What could we call that?"

Collonello and Lal shook their head. "They weren't kidnapped. They're _gone_. Do you understand?" Lal glared at Tsuna. The Vongola Decimo shook his head in disbelief.

"No way..." he whispered. "B-Besides, Hibari's daughter is also-!"

"I checked the cabinets before we gathered here." Collonello stepped forward, crossing his arms. "Seventy percent of the storages are gone, most of them are canned foods and other food that were easy to be eaten... And," he hesitated for a while, before continuing. "Check your boxes and rings. Are they still in you?"

Hibari widened his eyes. "No..."

"There's no other explanation other than that," Reborn exhaled loudly. "They went to the Melone Base."

.

Renna glared at the twins' direction ( well, she hope it's the right direction ) and began speaking as she nursed the yawning Kitsuna to sleep.  
"Breaking in doesn't mean you can stole the Vongola's supplies, right? Besides," she hesitated. "How could you get the boxes ready? Papà's porcupine is kept safe on the table, I'm sure of that."

Haruki laughed and Natsuki shrugged. "Well, do you regret, Renna-san?" Natsuki asked as he handed the older girl a plate of canned sardine and rice ball. "I didn't force you to that night. Why did you agree to follow us? From what I heard is, you're very obedient to your... Papà." he said with a little hint of mocking.

"Natsuki!" Haruki scolded his twins, elbowed him on ribs. He cringed.

Renna lowered his head. "Remeber, Natsuki, when you read me the documents you find in the Vongola database?" she inquired. Natsuki nodded, his mouth busy munching. The girl sighed.  
"Believe it or not; I always dream of him."

"Dream about him?" Haruki blinked in confusion. Renna nodded, putting her plate down.

"Yeah," she said, with low voice as her hands ruffled Kitsuna's brown hair. "I never know who he is, but he seems to know Papà well. Surprisingly, he also knows that I'm blind," Renna sighed. "I began to wonder who he is to me."

"Then I came to show you the fact that he is one of Vongola guardians," Natsuki pointed out. "And you decided to come with us, to search more about this 'Mukuro'."

"Right," Renna nodded again. "But there's something I would like to know... from him. Something that isn't even rational... Even for me. It's about my mother."

"Mother?" Haruki and Natsuki smiled instantly. "We don't have mother too, but," Haruki chuckled. "We have someone who gave birth to us."

Renna blinked. "You mean, Gokudera-san?"

Natsuki exploded into laughter. "Don't tell it to him, he'll beat you the hell out if you mention it," he wiped his tears off. "There's something that made him pregnant with us on him, we don't know how," he let out a smirk. "But that's unquestionable. Mafias are always weird."

Renna chuckled.

.

Later that day, the girl woke up in surprise as she snatched her box weapon and trident nearby. The children had decided that they'll sleep on days and snuck in the base at night. She quickly woke the twins up, whispering harsly.

"What happened?" Haruki yawned, rubbing his eyes, while his twin was grumbling profanities under his breath, yawning widely.

"Someone's here," Renna activated her flames and readied her box. "One hundred meter apart, two—no, obviously three or more people, walking around and chatting. Somekind of that." she began walking quietly, trusting her instict to guide her through the wall. "Wake Kitsuna up and we'll split up!"

"B-But it's the best when we're together!" Natsuki whispered harshly, quickly packaging their belongings, while his twin woke the drowsy Kitsuna up.

Renna shook her head. "It can't happen. My senses tell me that one of the people there is a Sun Ring holder—a healer. We won't be able to beat them," she explained. "We'll split. Take Kitsuna with you."

"No, let me," Haruki spoke. "Just be with Natsuki, Kitsuna-chan and I will be fine," he said, lifting his Rain box. "Take care, brother."

"Hmph," Natsuki snorted. "I don't need your support."

"Come on! They're coming," Renna, alerted, put the backpack on her shoulder and raised her box, her flames lit on her trident. "We'll handle this first before going. Take care,"

"Renna-san, be careful," is what Renna heard from Kitsuna before their footsteps faltered in the corridor behind.

.

"Do you hear that?" a voice was heard in the darkness.

The other nodded. "I have some sense that they're the eleventh Vongola," the whisper echoed through the silent walls, bouncing the hushed voice. "Come on, let's greet them. I really have interest in that blind girl."

The first voice nodded in aggrement.

.

Renna panted heavily as she casted the box onto one of the enemies. The usage of the box really drained her energy too much, as she also used energy to activate her illusions. Natsuki glanced from behind her, his face contorted with exhaustion and worry.

"Renna, you won't be able to hold it anymore," he winced instantly as an enemy began shooting bullets at them, swapping them away with his sword although some bullets successfully wounded him. "Let's go and follow Haruki and Kitsuna! They won't have gone far!"

"Are you stupid?" Renna swung her trident and downed three at one time. "If we leave them like this, they will follow us! And that means, we also risk Haruki and Kitsuna-chan's life! Can't do it!" she summoned her box once more, but her flames flickered and died as she collapsed to the ground.

"Renna?" Natsuki turned in surprise, dragging the girl quickly behind one of the base pillars, swapping the remained enemies and turned off his flame. "Renna! Hey, Renna! You're kidding me!" he began panicking, shaking the girl on shoulder. When the girl didn't react, Natsuki put the girl down slowly, packed their belongings and dragged the unconscious Renna along, walking slowly to take another safe shelter...

...When he sensed something behind them... But before he could react, a hand was there on his face, covering his nose and mouth with a cloth, and a second later, the world went black...

.

"Wait, Hibari-san, wait! You can't go alone!"

Chrome tugged at the Cloud's jacket sleeve, her eyes teary. "It's dangerous! Boss and the Arcobalenos are trying to find a way to save the children without making suspicion towards the Millefiore! Please don't go!" she pleaded.

Hibari yanked his arm off the girl's grasp. "I don't care!" he nearly shouted in despair. "My daughter is out there in danger, and I have to find her before it's too late! Let me go!" he stormed out of Chrome's reach and spoke. "Just let Sawada Tsunayoshi and those herbivores know. I don't care what they will say. And leave me alone!"

"Hibari-san! Please don't!" Chrome tried once again, biting her lower lip and hoped he will listen to her. Just this one time.

"NO!" Hibari yanked harder, turned to face the half Mist guardian. "I'll bite you to—"

His words were halted by the image of Chrome falling to the ground, straining to keep her breaths even and panted hard as she held her lower stomach.

* * *

end's Note: I'm sorry for the very late update! Moreover this chapter is so short, so feel free to shoot me... OTL  
Some of you must questioned the flashback parts I always put at the top of my fic. I don't forget of it, please mind. The reason I didn't put the flashback here because no one had answered the challenge in my previous chapter (see last chapter's foot note for more information), so I decided to give one more chapter to think of. The flashback will answer the question, but why don't you try guessing first? :)

And I kinda dislike this chapter. Feel free to flame (and also shoot me) for doing such a bad job here. OTL


End file.
